


His Master

by ClearlyWritten



Series: My Master Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bottom Sebastian Michaelis, Cute, Demons, Devils, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Ciel Phantomhive, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyWritten/pseuds/ClearlyWritten
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis has done something an Incubus should never do—fall in love with their prey. Now, Sebastian must get Ciel to say I love you or else die from a broken heart.
Relationships: Baldroy/Finnian (Kuroshitsuji), Baldroy/Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s)
Series: My Master Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to come back to fan fiction after leaving for idk six years? I miss writing about Sebastian Michaelis, Percy Jackson, and others. I’ll have to rewatch my favorite anime and re-read the books to get a better idea, but I’m happy that I’m returning.

He looked towards the skies as gray clouds rolled in despite it being a warm summer day. He wrapped his waist coat tighter around him then continued watering the plants. He originally had poppies planted, but Finnian got a hold of the garden before Sebastian could even start his day, and he had to rush all the way to the store and replace the poppies with roses because they were all out.   
Sebastian blinked as water dropped on his cheek. He quickly gathered his things then headed inside. He walked to the kitchen to prepare his master’s lunch, and as he arrived a loud boom came from inside. Sebastian cursed underneath his breath and entered the kitchen to see it covered in soot. Standing in the middle with his flamethrower was the culprit.   
Baldroy.   
“Baldroy...” Sebastian muttered as he approached him.   
“Sorry, Sebastian but me flamethrower seemed to have had a bit of a malfunction.” Baldroy scratched his head as if he was completely flabbergasted that something like this would happen. “I was going to make the Master’s lunch for today, so you could have some time off for your things.”   
“As much as your gesture is kind, as it is annoying...” Sebastian said. He walked towards them and snatched the flamethrower from Baldroy who frowned. “I am perfectly capable of making Master’s lunch while also finding time for myself.” Baldroy didn’t look convinced.   
“Are you sure?” Baldroy said as he watched Sebastian move towards the stove. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that he’d have to head back to the freezer and thaw out another steak. Sebastian grabbed his chin. He could make his master a parfait with some Earl Gray and a blue berry muffin. Or he could make some poached salmon that was already thawed out in the fridge beforehand.   
But that would push back dinner by a few minutes which would certainly not make his master happy. Sebastian groaned then narrowed his eyes as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned back and Baldroy was still standing there. Watching him. “Yes?” Sebastian said as he turned around.   
“You need a vacation.” Baldroy said as he lit his cigarette. Sebastian crinkled his nose as the smell of smoke entered it. “Maybe Master can give you a few days off or something—“  
“I don’t need a few days off.” Sebastian said. His brow twitched. He didn’t know where this was coming from, or who’s idea was it in the first place. But Sebastian was perfectly fine with the way things were, and he knew that even deep down his Master wouldn’t even think about giving him a vacation.   
That was the price to pay once you started a contract with someone. Sebastian grabbed Baldroy’s shoulder. “Thank you for worrying about me, but you’re distracting me from my duties. Please go help Finnian or Mey-Rin or even Tanaka and get out of my hair.” Sebastian said as he led Baldroy towards the door.   
“But—You need help—“  
“I don’t need help!” Sebastian said as he pushed Baldroy out the door. Sebastian smiled at him which caused Baldroy to shutter. “Please get to work and leave me to the cooking.” With that Sebastian slammed the door shut. Sebastian leaned against the door. Suddenly, he had a raging headache and his vision doubled for only a split second.   
He shook off the strange feeling and quickly headed to the fridge where he took out the salmon. Dinner was just going to have to be late. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, writing a book is so friggin hard. I’m literally in the first draft stage, and its kicking my ass. I’m ten thousand words in though woohoo! And I’m already on chapter six...or is it seven. Idk Roman numerals lmfaooo. I hope you enjoy chapter two of His Master! Follow me on twitter: @clearlywritten2
> 
> And also this chapter was a lot longer on my word processing software 0_0  
> I’ll try to make a longer one next update!

Three knocks on the door. That’s all it took. His master commanded him to enter, and he walked inside pushing the trolley. Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk staring at his papers whilst also drumming his fingers on the wood.  
His master was no longer the child he had once known. He had grown into a man—reaching the peak age of twenty-one. He had actually grown taller than Sebastian and had reached a height of six seven. He had the desire to workout more often, and went from a lanky lithe body to that of a strong muscular build. And his round face had morphed into that of a sharp square jaw.   
Despite him being perfectly capable of taking care of himself he still needed Sebastian to clothe, bathe, and almost feed him. Sebastian didn’t know if he was just lazy or if he was actually becoming incompetent. Sebastian pushed the trolley towards his desk. “You’re late,” His master said in a rather curt voice.   
“I apologize, Master.” Sebastian said then bowed slightly. “There was a...mishap in the kitchen which put things on delay.” His master grunted but didn’t look up from his papers. “Today, we have poached salmon—“  
“I thought we were having steak?” His master said glancing up at him. Sebastian could feel his brow twitch.   
“Yes, well that was part of the mishap—so I had to replace it with—“  
“You promised steak.” His master muttered then looked back at his papers. Sebastian had good control over his emotions, but he had found himself little bit of that control that evening. He had to be a proper butler, and proper butler’s didn’t snap at their masters no matter how bratty they were being.   
“Well, I apologize Master, but tonight we’re having poached salmon—“  
“I don’t want it.” His master said then waved him off. “Go make the steak. I don’t care if its late.” He then turned back to papers and stared writing again. Sebastian’s cheeks flushed red and he glared at Ciel, but despite this he calmly put his hands back on the trolley and took it out of the room. But alas, the shadows that manipulated around him told a different story.   
Sebastian headed back to the kitchen and placed the poached salmon into the trash. He looked at it for a minute then slammed the plate in there as well. His master wouldn’t mind if a plate was missing...or two. Sebastian leaned against the counter. The pulsating became faster and he fell to his knees. He rubbed his temples to try and get the migraine to leave, but it remained—heavy and strong. “Sebastian?” Finnian’s voice called from the kitchen. Sebastian stood gracefully then dusted off his clothes.   
Finnian was standing behind him holding his hat and looking nervous. “Yes?” Sebastian said, but the look on Finnian’s face made his headache grow more.   
“I was trying to water the roses, but I accidentally grabbed the weed killer instead—“  
“Are you serious?” Sebastian snapped earning a flinch from Finnian. “I had already watered the damn roses this morning, and you’re telling me that you stupidly went and annihilated them just like that?” Finnian’s eyes watered and he looked down. “YOU are the most incompetent, foolish, rid—“  
“Sebastian.” Baldroy’s voice called from the doorway. Sebastian glared at him then looked at Finnian who was in tears. Sebastian didn’t feel anything, but a slight annoyance. Sebastian should’ve been the one in tears—if he could—not Finnian.   
“No one touch ANYTHING today.” Sebastian said looking at Finnian then Baldroy. “No one touch the kitchen! No one touch the garden! And no one touch the—“ A loud scream came from the hallway, and the sound of dishes crashing followed thereafter. Sebastian had enough. He calmly took off his tie and slammed it down on the counter before storming off. Baldroy and Finnian looked at each other.   
“I think Sebastian just quit.” Baldroy said then looked to where he left. “Come, let’s go tell the master.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian remained silent as he sat outside. He watched the skies and counted the birds as they flew past then fiddled with his gloves. It was obvious that people would come searching for him. He was the nails that held the Phantomhive manor together which meant he couldn’t venture far. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he did.

Sebastian leaned against the bench and ran his hands through his hair. Maybe he jumped into contract hunting a little too soon. He should’ve listened to his parents. _You’re not mature enough to handle a contract, Aris._ Sebastian frowned, but if he remained in the Underworld then he would’ve been forced to mate with someone his parents chose—Sebastian definitely didn’t want that.

He wanted his own freedom to choose his mate, and handling a contract would’ve proven to his parents that he was indeed responsible and old enough to chose a mate of his own. When he first brought up the contract…his father said, _“Only high level demons should have the opportunity to get a contract. You’re an incubus—a pleasure demon. You’re only supposed to listen to your mate and that’s it. No contract no nothing.”_ Sebastian then did the only valuable option available and ran off.

Yup, Sebastian Michaelis ran away from the Underworld and lived in the human world for over three hundred years. He evaded many attempts to bring him back home, and he somehow found himself in England where he met his first contract Ciel Phantomhive. He thought he could handle him. He was a kid—someone immature and unknowing to the world.

Oh, how wrong he was. Sebastian reminisced over the times he argued with Ciel, the times that Ciel threw his food at his face, and the times he had to save Ciel from being kidnapped. He couldn’t believe how long it had passed, and yet he still hadn’t taken Ciel’s soul.

He didn’t understand it himself. They had found out who killed his parents when he was only fifteen, and Ciel told him that he was ready for his soul to be taken, yet Sebastian refused. Why? He couldn’t comprehend it. He ended the contract but refused to take his soul. It confused Sebastian as much as it did Ciel, and suddenly Sebastian found himself working as a full-time butler without any obligations.

Sebastian did find himself getting hungrier throughout the day, so he opted to find souls that were already dead before the reapers showed up. He knew it angered them knowing that Sebastian was feeding freely without care that it was making their job harder, but Sebastian needed to feed. He had been starving for too long, and finally he had a chance to eat.

Sebastian may have went overboard when he started feeding, and ended up binging but he couldn’t help it. It was only natural that he would overeat after starving for over ten years. Sebastian sighed then looked towards the Phantomhive manor that was a mile away. He had to head back. He had to or else Ciel would replace him.

X

“What in Sam’s Hell made you think walking off was appropriate?” His master said once he returned back to the manor. Sebastian remained silent as his master paced the room. “We were looking everywhere for you. You made Finny cry again.” His master shook his head. “Honestly, Sebastian I have no idea what’s wrong with you, but if you can’t handle the tasks anymore then I’ll have to replace—” His master stopped talking. Suddenly, worry took over his face as he watched Sebastian with furrowed brows.

Sebastian was wiping his eyes as tears came out. He didn’t understand what the hell was wrong with him. It was as if he had a mood disorder or something. He was sure that demons didn’t get mental ailments, but after the recent events he was starting to doubt himself. Sebastian sniffed then turned around. He wiped his eyes some more, but his shoulders shook. “Hey, I’m sorry.” His master said then walked in front of him.

His master wiped the tears from his eyes then frowned deeper. Sebastian was a blubbering mess. “Why don’t you take a break for a while.” His master said then motioned for him to leave. “I think nulling the contract may have actually messed with your senses.”

“Understood,” Sebastian mumbled then headed out the door. He walked down the hallway towards his bedroom then laid down on the bed. It was one of those moments where he welcomed sleep, and hoped that it would somehow straighten out his emotional mess.


End file.
